


In This Serenity

by Serenity_Cross



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Inspired by Fanart, Post-Sonic Forces, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Cross/pseuds/Serenity_Cross
Summary: Dull gold eyes thought back to the high alert the Sol Dimension fell under when Mobius was taken over.





	In This Serenity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreaming With You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/437329) by Jay-Aero. 



> I own nothing except my headcanon for what transpired for Blaze and her world during "Sonic Forces".

It was a peaceful night comfortably lit with moonlight but it wasn't enough for Blaze to relax. Lying on the blue and red covered bed, her hair was undone and she wore a black nightgown with straps. The cat bitterly wondered why sleep had to be so picky with who it let fall under its clutches.  
  
Dull gold eyes thought back to the high alert the Sol Dimension fell under when Mobius was taken over. Travel between the dimensions was barred off and every day, she worried about her friends. Mostly, she worried about Sonic during those six months. Now, the Resistance was reformed and she helped in cleanup duty along with old and new friends. Sonic's house was rebuilt and he let the Princess stay over for the night.  
  
Maybe she was homesick?  
  
Her thoughts cut off when a quiet snore was heard behind her. She turned over and anything involving her questions came to a halt. Sonic lay sprawled out on the bed, wearing only his socks. Perhaps without awareness, her features softened at the sight of him. It was a relief to see him after so long.  
  
The older hedgehog mumbled something incoherent before settling down. She watched him with an indiscernible look on her face.  
  
It wasn't long until she drifted off.

* * *

When Blaze woke up after an hour or so, she found Sonic opening his eyes halfway.  
  
"...Blaze?" Sonic asked.  
  
The cat said nothing for a moment. Her thoughts were a bit disoriented.  
  
"Yes...?" she asked back.  
  
Sonic winced at the sound of her tired voice.  
  
"Can't sleep?" he questioned.  
  
"I was thinking..." Blaze began. "I couldn't contact you during those six months. I was worried about you, our friends, and whether the Doctor would get to my home. I poured myself into preparing for the worst but, in the end, the Doctor didn't invade the Dimension. We managed to place our stronger weapons into reserve..."  
  
She rubbed one of her eyes with her free hand.  
  
"But the thought still frightened me," she finished.  
  
"It's only natural to be afraid," Sonic reasoned.  
  
He turned over and wrapped an arm around her waist. This made her flush pink in the muzzle for a moment.  
  
"I was imprisoned for six months," he confessed. "Without any means to get out, I was afraid I'd die alone and a failure. My friends pulled through in the end and from the sounds of things, you did what you could on your end. So thanks for standin' strong in that time."  
  
Blaze just let out a content hum after a moment's pause, happy that this was said.

* * *

By midnight, the duo had relaxed enough to fall asleep in each other's arms. Their dreams envisioned them with their friends, having fun with one another while everyone else joined them in a field of grass and clear blue skies.


End file.
